


【茸老板】——拉斯维加斯01

by Leviathanthewhale



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathanthewhale/pseuds/Leviathanthewhale
Summary: 茸茸的黄体被某陌生替身使者破了，老板失去替身失去原本的记忆，被陌生替身使者安排在L.V站///////街，只有被生命中出现的重要的人草才可以恢复记忆。设定茸茸21岁（美国21岁成年才可以赌博）、老板dio年龄同原作。（年龄不是问题，美女几岁都是美女（？）





	【茸老板】——拉斯维加斯01

金色的布加迪威龙跑车呼啸而过穿过莫哈韦沙漠，碾过一只土狼的尸体。

残月如钩，只能给金发青年有限的光亮看清周围的景色。远方依稀可见拉斯维加斯朦胧的霓虹灯，像海市蜃楼一样闪烁着。天上人间，拉斯维加斯城的性与爱、金钱的纠葛，与这绵延沙漠的响尾蛇和牧豆树，又如这坐在身旁素未谋面的"父亲"，又有几分是真，几分是假？

今天是他21岁的生日。前不久，他过于年轻的父亲突然出现，嚷嚷着要补偿几乎整整21年的父爱，让他把工作全权丢给秘书，连拖带拽地把他拉上自己的私人飞机飞到LAS机场。

青年思绪飞扬，转眼间路边的广告牌多了起来，鳞次栉比地耸立着。"Getting married?What?"青年小声嘀咕，早就对拉斯维加斯的婚姻产业久仰大名，但是直到今天才了解到这个城市居然会树立为其婚姻产业广而告之的大招牌。

"乔鲁诺。"青年身边的父亲开口了，尽管模样上比青年大不了多少岁，声音却透露着风霜。"也许在我们这拉斯维加斯的这段时间里，你也会遇到你心仪的对象并结婚。"

"那不太可能，父亲。"青年微笑着回复身边的男人，"我最多在这呆一周，意大利那边还需要我呢。"

dio没回他。张扬的跑车转眼间进入了城市。他们顺着路标停在一座金碧辉煌的赌场前，还没下车，路边的妓女和毒贩便蜂拥而至，被谄媚的赌场工作人员挤开。

大麻味和屎尿味。英俊的青年厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。父子俩跟随着俊美的工作人员进入赌场顶层的豪华套房安顿好，再拎着小山一般的筹码进入楼下的赌场。

dio对赌博毫无兴趣，他是赌场上的神。他可以随意利用"THE WORLD"操控赌局，有时他可以连赢20局，再在最后一局输光所有的筹码，just to kill the time.

乔鲁诺也对赌博毫无兴趣，但他努力装作感兴趣的样子，为了让余光偶偶观察他的父亲开心。他游刃有余地控制着自己的筹码，上一盘输的一定会在下一盘赢回来。

时间接近午夜，dio一只手揽着一位风骚性感的兔女郎准备自己先上楼快活，经过乔鲁诺时，叮嘱乔鲁诺也找一个床伴回来。看似调侃的成人笑话却带着不容拒绝的父亲的威严。看来他自己的这位【父亲】是想找另一种方式和他增加感情了。

父亲走后， 身心都过于疲惫的青年一下子就卸下力来，摊在了柔软的皮椅里。他闻到椅子上属于以前嫖客的那些汗与泪，也许还有些更肮脏的液体。他突然很想去沙漠看星星。

青年说走就走，他坐上父亲的车，相似的身高让他甚至不用调整座椅背。马达咆哮着冲出停车场，吓萎了几个正享受口交的嫖客。

但不久后青年却感受到马达的转速慢了下来，才发现油箱到了底。他颓然驶去路边的一个破旧加油站，拔出信用卡插入冰冷的机器。

城市的光太亮了以至于看不见多少星星。青年在等待中无聊地想，去沙漠看星星的一腔热血已经被浇灭。这时他眼角瞥见一抹亮色，正在落魄中年男人的裆部舞动着。

粉红色的长发带着斑点。阴影中拥有这头靓丽长发的男人正在卖力地吞吐着中年男人的阴茎，啧啧的水声连在20米开外的乔鲁诺都能听到。

很快中年男人完事在男人嘴里，他把钱塞进男人的渔网衫就匆匆忙忙提着裤子走了。男人厌恶地把白色污秽吐了出来，拿出随身小包带的漱口水漱了五六遍。这时他才看见乔鲁诺直勾勾的目光，两对翡翠色的瞳孔相对，粉发男人看到了对方眼里的不可置信和极度震惊。

"Hey. Want to bang me?" 男人决定率先开口，语气慵懒。却没料到身高190➕的金发青年突然迈开步子向男人走去，身高带来的阴影把粉发男人笼罩在一片黑影中。他一把抓住粉发男人因刚刚吞吐了性器而微红的脸，眼睛死死盯着他。

粉发男人的面容美艳而英俊，五官长得非常精致漂亮。他翠绿色的瞳孔因恐惧而紧缩，睫毛浓密而翘。略微消瘦的脸颊被金发青年捏住，嘴唇微嘟。

恐惧。这神情绝对不可能出现在迪亚波罗脸上。他只可能厌恶、暴怒、狂喜……可这个婊子毫无疑问就是迪亚波罗，身高、样貌、纹身都对得上。

"你还记得我吗？"乔鲁诺问。粉发美人踌躇了一秒，好像把乔鲁诺当作他以往的客户了。"记得！"他讨好地笑了一下，美丽的眼睛弯成月牙形。

"你是如何认识我的？"金发青年又问。"你以前操过我。"粉发美人笑得很风尘，但还是谨慎地观察着金发青年的面部表情变化。他的答案不正确，他从金发青年的表情中读出。

这绝对不是迪亚波罗，至少内心不是。他认识的那个迪亚波罗，残忍无情，控制欲强，谨慎，并且已经被自己打下王座，现在正处于黄金镇魂曲的无尽死亡循环中。而眼前这个男人与迪亚波罗有一模一样的面容，脸上却露出了"恐惧"这种绝对不会出现在昔日帝王脸上的神情。

简直像一台被装入不同存储卡的手机。乔鲁诺紧盯着粉发美人，企图从他眼里找出一丝破绽。

可是粉发美人毫无破绽。在迪亚波罗眼里眼前他根本不认识的高大男人像是有什么精神疾病。他退开几步和金发青年保持距离："我还要工作，所以你要是不是来……操我的，那么我就先走了？"

"买你一晚多少钱？"乔鲁诺问。  
"5000美金。"迪亚波罗面对这看上去很有钱的公子哥不假思索地说。  
"成交。"

油刚好加满了。乔鲁诺带着他的"前boss"并没有回和父亲住的酒店，而是随便在路边找了一间装潢风格像贝茨旅馆的汽车旅馆。一进房间，乔鲁诺就命令迪亚波罗将衣服全部脱掉站在床边，自己则沉默地观察他匀称精壮的身体。

迪亚波罗虽然习惯于在陌生人面前展示自己的身躯，却从没试过被别人用评判东西的眼神一直死死盯着。他是为了节省时间直接上来就干的类型，因此在这炎热的沉默中度秒如年。

沙漠的凉风吹起柔白的幔帐，远处灯火阑珊。迪亚波罗忽然低下头向金发青年吻去，企图打破这燥热的僵局。嘴唇相触碰的瞬间他明显地感受到金发青年的颤抖。

乔鲁诺身子僵了。和前任老板、他的大仇人亲吻、甚至做爱这种事明显超出了他的认知范围，这种感官上的过度刺激让一个成年男性、意大利势力最大黑帮的老大像小男孩一样无助。过去这半个小时的经历像在梦里，嘴唇相触的那一瞬间，他失去了所有的感官，如棺材里僵硬的尸体，只有嘴唇上的温软提醒他他仍在人间。

迪亚波罗看他亲吻的人没有丝毫动作，便轻轻敲开他的牙关，吮吸他的舌。再顺势把他推倒在床上，趴在他身上亲吻。和他唇齿相依的男人没有丝毫举动，简直乖巧地像一个小男孩。一吻过后，双方都大口大口地喘着气。迪亚波罗弄散青年额前的甜甜圈，让流水一般的金发流泻下来。

他的下一个动作便是瞄准金发青年的裤链，刚触摸到那炽热的硬物，便被青年抓住手腕一个反转推到身下。现在的情况变成了浑身赤裸的迪亚波罗在下衣冠凌乱的乔鲁诺在上的局面。"You want to be the top? Alright."粉发美人很自然地接受了自己角色的变换，顺势张开自己的腿环住青年的腰，扭动腰部让两人的下体摩擦。

乔鲁诺终于接受了自己要和前任boss做爱这个设定。他心情复杂地凝视身下人涨满情欲的脸和因亲吻而水滋滋的唇，再好像做了什么重要决定那样再次吻了上去。他缠起美人顺从张开的口里的舌头，顺势除去自己全部衣服，摸出酒店自带的润滑剂就往美人的私密处抹去。

"等等，我自己来。"迪亚波罗接过润滑剂，轻车熟路地开拓自己的后穴。熟练的动作让乔鲁诺心生不满，突然又想到加油站的嫖客，这具成熟美丽的躯体被多少人占有过。

美人娇喘连连，火热的穴很快就被拓张好。他轻柔地勾着乔鲁诺的脖子邀请他进来，回报他的却是对方男根粗鲁的挺入。粗大的性器破开柔软的肠肉，一瞬间刮擦到所有敏感点，爽得迪亚波罗扬起脖颈，粉红的长发在空中划出一道优美的弧线。

乔鲁诺的动作既急又狠，好像带着怒意和恨意。两人如野兽一般交欢着，交换着爱液和汗水，很快就双双达到了高潮。

两人双双瘫倒在床上，乔鲁诺关了灯。激情的余韵是理智而冷静的大脑，黑暗中火心闪烁，乔鲁诺点燃一支烟以消化刚刚和前任老板做的事实，他绝望地发现自己无药可救地喜欢上了对方的身体、喜欢上了操对方的感觉。借着朦胧的月光他观察着对方，迪亚波罗正在厕所清理后面的污秽。不经意背漏出的红肿穴口是那么的——无辜。

见鬼，他又硬了。于是他把迪亚波罗压在厕所冰冷的墙上做，做时狠狠盯着对方蕴满水雾的绿色眼睛。青年的精力太过于旺盛，最后把疲惫的30代男子直接操晕了过去。他们相许久不见的恋人那样相拥而睡。

清晨的光线将两人唤醒，金发青年像一条大狗一样背后搂着粉发男人的腰，粉发和金发交缠着，难以分开。

"乔鲁诺——你放开我。"粉发男人半梦半醒间呓语。

"我从未告诉你我的名字啊，迪亚波罗。"

To be continued.


End file.
